Подсеть
right|thumb|300x300px|Создание подсети путём деления идентификатора хоста Подсеть '— это логическое разделение сети IP.RFC 950, ''Internet Standard Subnetting Procedure, J. Mogul, J. Postel (August 1985), page 1, 16 IP адрес разделён маской подсети на префикс сети и адрес хоста. Хостом в данном случае является любое сетевое устройство (а именно сетевой интерфейс этого устройства), обладающее IP адресом. Компьютеры, входящие в одну подсеть, принадлежат одному диапазону IP адресов. Префикс маршрутизации выражается в нотации CIDR. Он записывается как адрес сети, затем слеш (/'') и длина префикса в битах. Например, для сети 192.168.1.0/24 — первые 24 бита зарезервированы под адрес сети, а оставшиеся 8 под хосты. Для протокола IPv6 нотация действует тем же образом, например, в адресе 2001:db8::/32 первые 32 бита — это префикс маршрутизации (адрес сети), а оставшиеся 96 зарезервированы под хосты. Для IPv4 сеть также характеризуется 'маской подсети, которая является битовой маской. При поразрядной операции И между маской подсети и адресом можно получить префикс маршрутизации. Преимущества подсетей заключается в более эффективном использовании доступных адресов. Подсети в IPv4 Процесс деления предполагает разделение сети на несколько подсетей с определенным количеством адресов под хосты. Определение префикса сети Маска подсети в IPv4 состоит из 32 битов, непрерывной последовательности единиц (1), за которой следует непрерывная последовательность нулей (0). В маске подсети не может стоять единица после нуля. Сетевой префикс (адрес сети) вычисляется побитовой операцией И''' между IP адресом и маской. '''И даёт единицу только когда оба операнда равны единице. Подсчёт количества подсетей Создание подсетей предполагает увеличение маски сети на несколько бит. В примере выше маска подсети была увеличена на 2 бита, создавая тем самым 4 (22) возможных подсетей: Общая формула: N=2^n , где N — количество подсетей, а n'' — маска сети в нотации CIDR делённая по модулю 8 (или просто количество добавленных бит к маске). Подсчёт количества адресов для хостов в подсети Количество возможных хостов в сети могут быть легко вычислены по формуле 2^{32-n} -2 , где ''n — маска сети в нотации CIDR. Биты маски подсети, равные нулю, отведены под адреса хостов. В приведённом выше примере маска подсети состоит из 26 бит, оставшиеся 6 бит могут быть использованы для идентификаторов хостов. Это позволяет создать сеть на 62 хоста (26−2). Значения из одних нулей и значения из одних единиц зарезервированы для адреса сети и широковещательного адреса соответственно. Или другими словами первый и последний адрес подсети. Поэтому при подсчёте числа хостов надо вычитать 2 из общего числа доступных адресов. Например, для маски /27 могут использоваться 8 подсетей. Каждый первый IP-адрес в подсети (.0, .32, .64, …''' .224), то есть адрес сети, и каждый последний IP-адрес в подсети (.31, .63, .95, '''… .255), то есть широковещательный адрес, зарезервированы, соответственно для каждой сети доступно только 30 адресов (c .1 по .30, с .33 по .62, с.65 по .94, … с .225 по .254). /24 сеть может быть разделена на следующие подсети увеличением маски подсети последовательно по одному биту. Длина маски влияет на общее количество хостов, которые могут быть определены в сети (последний столбец). *применимо только для соединений точка-точка Специальные адреса и подсети Первая и последняя подсети, полученной путём деления изначально имели особое назначение и применение.«Document ID 13711 — Subnet Zero and the All-Ones Subnet». '' Кроме того, в протоколе IPv4 зарезервировано два адреса в каждой сети: первый, использующийся как адрес сети, и последний, для отправки широковещательных пакетов. Подсети ноль и «все единицы» У первой подсети все биты адреса сети, следующие после префикса маршрутизации, равны нулю (0). Поэтому её еще называют" ''нулевой подсетью. Последняя подсеть, соответственно, состояла из единиц и получила название «all-ones», или «все единицы». IETF изначально отговаривали производителей от использования этих двух подсетей из-за возможной путаницы сети и подсети с тем же адресом.RFC 950, Jeffrey Mogul; Jon Postel (August 1985). '' В 1995 году это решение было отменено в RFC 1878.RFC 1878, ''Troy Pummill; Bill Manning (December 1995). '' Протокол IPv6 подсетей Дизайн адресного пространства протокола IPv6 существенно отличается от IPv4. Основной причиной создания подсети в IPv4 является повышение эффективности использования сравнительно небольшого адресного пространства. Но таковой проблемы в IPv6 не стоит. В документе RFC 4291 для IPv6 на хосты отведено 64 бита.RFC 4291, ''"IP Version 6 Addressing Architecture — section 2.5.1. Следовательно, префикс маршрутизации равен /64 (128−64 = 64 старших бит). Хотя, технически возможно использовать меньшие подсети,RFC 4862, «IPv6 Stateless Address Autoconfiguration — section 5.5.3.(d) Router Advertisement Processing». '' они являются непрактичными для локальных сетей на основе технологии Ethernet, потому что 64 бита необходимы автоматической настройки адреса.RFC 2464, ''«Transmission of IPv6 Packets over Ethernet Networks — section 4 Stateless Autoconfiguration». '' Инженерный совет Интернета рекомендует использовать /127 подсети для соединений точка-точка (состоящих из двух узлов).RFC 6164, ''«Using 127-Bit IPv6 Prefixes on Inter-Router Links». ''RFC 6547, ''«RFC 3627 to Historic Status». '' См. также * Маска подсети * Автономная Система Ссылки Дополнительная литература * RFC 1812 Requirements for IPv4 Routers * RFC 917 Utility of subnets of Internet networks * RFC 1101 DNS Encodings of Network Names and Other Type * Blank, Andrew G. ''TCP/IP Foundations Technology Fundamentals for IT Success. San Francisco, London: Sybex, Copyright 2004. * Lammle, Todd. CCNA Cisco Certified Network Associate Study Guide 5th Edition. San Francisco, London: Sybex, Copyright 2005. * Groth, David and Toby Skandier. Network + Study Guide, 4th Edition. San Francisco, London: Wiley Publishing, Inc., Copyright 2005. Ссылки * Cisco-IP Addressing and Subnetting for New Users * Netmask Quick Reference Chart Категория:Сетевая адресация Категория:Маршрутизация